


Zild, dahan dahan

by orphan_account



Category: IV of Spades (Band)
Genre: Honeybunch, M/M, Slight Voyeurism Kink, Zildter, taglish, zild bottoms here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zild gets too carried away in a gig and finds himself in a predicament.It’s all good though because Blaster is here to help him.
Relationships: Blaster Silonga/Zild Benitez
Kudos: 6





	Zild, dahan dahan

**_ Zild _ **

“Take that man, I can let you go and do it!” Zild sang into the mic and plucks at the strings of his bass with vigor

“Take that man, I can let you go and do it!!”

As Zild plays his bass, his glance wanders off to the sea of people moving to the music.

“Oh take that man, I can let you go and do it!”

Then he glances over at Blaster, who seemingly effortlessly shredding his part.

A sudden urge envelops Zild, he sings his line into the mic then instinctively runs across the stage to meet Blaster and sing the next line together on the guitarist’s mic, practically sharing the same breath as him

The crowd squeals at the brief display of intimacy and Zild runs away from Blaster as quickly as he ran up to the guitarist

As Zild runs back to his side of the stage, he gets a brief sight of Blaster smiling with strands of his hair astray on his face which causes Zild to feel a flutter in his chest. The guitarist proceeds to play his riffs which causes Zild’s blood to pump even faster.

There’s a millisecond where Zild almost forgets to move on to the next part of his bassline, but he manages to play it like he always does. He takes a moment to breathe while focusing on his strings.

 _Wala yun... Adrenaline lang yun..._ He thinks, continuing to pluck at his bass and readies himself for the next lines.

“Free from my mind from words I cannot find.” He shut his eyes as his body grinds to the sound of his bass.

“Imagine you and me escape reality...

Oohhh- unnatural, so fictional! Oh, oh oh.

Blame on me, instead of pointing out somebody!” His eyes snap open and can’t help but become drawn to Blaster again, who is now staring at him while biting his lip.

**_Fuck_ **

Zild quickly looks away and swallows, he continues singing. He notices that his voice had gone a little quieter, _fuck, Zild, don’t get distracted!!!_ He shuts his eyes again, scrunched, forcing himself to ignore Blaster’s presence, _wag dito pucha!!!_

His bandmate was turning him on, and they’re in front of an audience... Which was making the bassist sweat a little harder and his heart beat a little faster. The song proceeded with him uncharacteristically standing on the same spot throughout the performance.

* * *

Right after ‘Take that man’, Zild takes his water bottle and drinks a good amount of water. They’re taking a break, fans are screaming their names now that they weren’t singing, ‘Take that man’ is always so wearying, especially... After _that_...

Zild had confessed his feelings for the guitarist just a week ago, quite impulsively, after a gig. The bassist’s emotions were fleeting that night, he hadn’t planned to confess, it seems like the adrenaline from performing had fooled him into thinking he was brave that night.

He has had these feelings for quite a while now... Even since his hair was still curly.

Something was changing. (Much like Zild’s hair) Something was changing and it made his feelings harder to contain.

Blaster hadn’t said anything in response, they’ve been sort of avoiding the subject, (Zild would like it to stay that way) but they’re able to work on their music and practice just like always, there’s just a little tension..

Zild is the most affectionate member in the band but ever since he confessed, he always has to take a moment to try to pretend he’s not embarrassed every time there’s the slightest bit of affection between him and Blaster.

Although it was his own fault for running up to Blaster on stage earlier and making his own heart flutter, Zild can’t help overthink little things.

Badjao is using this time to fix his jacket and hair and Blaster had walked a little closer at the edge of the stage to do a peace sign at a fan taking his picture.

“Blaster!!! I love you!!!” The fan screams after taking the picture, a couple of other fans echo her. Zild sees Blaster wink at her (which made the crowd scream again) and turns to moves away from the edge,

 _See... He does that to everyone... Stop being a weirdo..._ the bassist thought to himself, a little painfully.

He mentally shakes his head, willing himself to stop thinking about it and decides to walk up to the mic,

“Hi” his voice loud through the speakers, with a single word the audience screams. The fans loved them _that_ much.

“Nagustuhan nyo ba yun?”

The crowd happily cheered,

“Mas gusto ka ni Blaster!” A fan yells when the room had become slightly quiet, though barely audible from their distance and the noise, still causes other people in the crowd to squeel and go “Ayiiiieeeee”

Zild panics again, tries to start but gets interrupted by his own embarrassed laugh,

“Gusto ko si Zild?” Blaster speaks into the mic, the crowd is going wild again, some of them are answering ‘yes’, some of them are shouting ‘kiss!’, some of them yelling ‘No! si Unique!’

Blaster seems pleased with himself, laughing as he looked around his bandmates, he looks at Badjao whose eyes have widened in amusement, the drummer looks away from the two in a comedic manner and takes a sip from his water bottle.

The guitarist looks at Zild with a smirk, as if daring him.

Zild quickly gathers himself to quip, ”Siyempre! Kaming tatlo, gusto namin ang isa’t isa, otherwise, di kami magiging banda diba.”

That seemed to please the crowd, though Zild did hear some disbelieving ‘weeehhh’s, in the corner of the bassist’s eye he can see Blaster make a face.

Zild continues to entertain the crowd before starting their next song, avoiding Blaster’s gaze the entire time.

* * *

**_ Blaster _ **

“Hooh! Kapagod.” Badjao says, while putting his drum cases and bags in their van, “Dalawa na, no? Out of five performances, right?”

“Yup.” Gelo replies from the front seat next to the driver, he proceeds to type something on his phone.

“Kaloka.” Badjao exclaims in exasperation as he proceeds to fix his things.

Blaster is seated in the passenger seat that’s next to the window, his eyes already shut and head against his seat for a short nap on the trip, he’s so tired.

The seat next to Blaster is empty and Zild is just standing in front of the van’s door, quiet as he waited for Badjao.

 _Ba’t ayaw pa nya tumabi?_ Blaster thinks, getting a little annoyed.

Blaster opens his eyes, “Oh ano, di ka sasama samin? San ka uuwi?” he teased,

The bassist gives in and reluctantly sits next to the guitarist, though Zild left a little space between them. Blaster closes his eyes again in satisfaction,

“Nanggigigil ka kanina ah.” Blaster starts, refering to Zild’s energetic performance.

“Hindi nga e.” Zild says admittedly.

The guitarist realized that Zild was in fact, not that energetic today, not after the beginning, he wondered why that could be

“Parang di ka nga malikot ngayon ah.” Gelo says, amused,

“Malandi lang.”, Badjao says from the back of the van, which earns a laugh from both Blaster and Gelo and a glare from Zild.

The guitarist’s thoughts went back to their performance earlier, remembering how close the bassist’s face was to his.

The bassist doesn’t know that the other two knows... But it’s amusing to see his reactions.

“Mas gusto ka ni Blaster!”, Gelo echoes the phrase in a high pitch voice, which causes Badjao to wheeze and Blaster to smirk, he cracks one eye open, just a little, and is Zild turning red?

“Ako pa yung malandi!? Sino ba yung...” Zild starts, his voice falters next to him, the other two completely ignore him and had started talking about something else in background,

“Yung ano?” Blaster says,

“....Yung pakindat kindat sa mga babae.” the bassist continued in a whisper,

The guitarist picks up on Zild’s tone and behavior, he snaps his eyes open, “Nagseselos ka ba?”, he asks cheekily,

Zild only gives him a glare, and looks away.

Blaster only grins, _ganun pala..._

Badjao finishes packing up and sits next to Zild, which forced Zild to scoot against Blaster. In the entire trip on the way there, Zild sat quietly, as Gelo, Badjao and the driver talked about a place where they could eat. Blaster would be (pretending to be) asleep lying against his seat with his head facing Zild who was trying his hardest to keep his eyes forward. Zild couldn’t move because he was next to him _._

(Time to time there would be bumps on the road and Blaster would let his head brush against Zild’s shoulder which made the bassist’s body go rigid. _Cute.)_

* * *

**_ Zild _ **

To Zild’s relief, in the hotel they’re staying at, he is sharing his room with Gelo.

As soon as they parked, Zild hurriedly left the van and went straight to their room.

He plopped down to his bed without changing his clothes, God he was tired. He takes out his phone and checks messenger, he sees a notif from Shanne,

Shanne: musta gig nyoooo

Zild: ok lang. Wala masyado nagyari tbh

Shanne: weh

Zild starts typing down what happened earlier but changes his mind and deletes, he didn’t wanna keep thinking about it anymore, it’s just Blaster teasing him.

Zild: oo, gusto ko nalang matapos, wala ako sa mood ngayon

Shanne: aaaaww

Zild: gala tayo pls

Shanne: OOOO kelan?

Zild: after neto

Shanne: sige! sama ka nalang samin ni crystal, mag i-ice skating kami sa xxxx

Zild: ay. di wag nalang ayoko maging third wheel

Shanne: OY SIRA, OK LANG SAMIN

Zild: di naman ako marunong mag ice-skating

Shanne: kami din naman e??? matututo palang kami

Zild: oo pero at least magkakapitan kayo, eh ako wala

Shanne: edi magkapitkapit tayong tatlo hahahahahahahahah

Zild: eh

Shanne: edi sama mo si ;) para may kapitan ka hihi

Zild: SHUT UP

Zild exits the app, proceeds to check his instagram, he views some of his friends stories, in Cystal’s story there’s a boomerang of Shanne on their date, his friend KL sharing details for their next gig and Daniel’s (their photographer friend) photos, taken on his phone, from their gig just earlier.

Zild sees a picture of Blaster playing his guitar and looking directly into the camera, skin glistening with sweat with his shirt unbuttoned, seeing this makes the bassist flustered, he exits the app in a rush and puts his phone away,

“AAAGHHH!!! TAMA NA!!! ARAW ARAW NA KITANG NAKIKITA!!!” Zild wailed in frustration and covered his face with a pillow.

_Ang pogi puta_

“Huh? Sinong araw araw mo nakikita?” asks Gelo’s voice coming from the bathroom in their room, which caught Zild off guard, he didn’t notice him come in,

“Uyyy sino yan Zild.”, Gelo pushes teasingly,

“Wala... IKAW GELO. Sawang sawa nako sa pagmumuka mo!” Zild says grumpily but without any real heat into it, which Gelo only laughs at.

* * *

**_ Blaster _ **

Meanwhile in Blaster and Badjao’s room.

“San mo gusto kumain?”, Badjao asks, putting his bag down and taking out some clothes,

“Mmm... parang trip ko ngayon mag Bon chon.”, Blaster says, he had lied down without changing into comfortable clothes, immediately on his phone.

“Bon chon ka nanaman, umay nako dun.”

“Edi yung pagkain sa hotel nalang kainin mo, ayaw mo naman pala sa Bon chon...

Ba’t ka pa sumasama pag kakain ako dun.”

“Tangina e lagi tayo magkasama e, gago ka pala e.” Badjao throws his shirt at Blaster, who laughs,

“Edi wag na tayo magsama.” He retorts, giggling

“Sino nga pala drummer ng IVOS.” Badjao says, changing into a different shirt,

“Si Manny Pacquiao.” Blaster continues to joke,

“Pakyu.” The drummer says in between laughs.

The guitarist sees a notif from Daniel in his messenger, he opens their chat and sees a picture, it’s Zild playing his bass with his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open, looking blissed out, completely lost in the music. This was the exact moment his chest had fluttered at in their performance earlier.

He remembers how it looked like on stage, Zild moving his hips to the sound of the bass. Blaster feels something in his belly, he shifts in his bed, replies to Daniel,

Blaster: ano to

Daniel: yamete kudasai

Blaster: tangina mo ka gago

Daniel: hahahahahahhaahhahaha lutong ah

Blaster: ahahahha baliw kang hayop ka

Daniel: 🍆

Blaster gave Daniel’s message an angry reax, he hates Daniel for that joke, he can’t unsee it now.

It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen Zild do that face, they tend to make weird facial expressions when they’re completely absorbed by their music, but ever since Zild had confessed... He’s kind of seeing his best friend in a different light. _Shit_ , he’s starting to miss the bassist already even though they literally were together the whole day. He wants to see him, he wants him to make that expression... not while playing his bass.

_God._

He stands up, clears his throat, walks across the hotel room and enters the bathroom... Just to scratch an itch.

* * *

Later that night, the group left the hotel to eat dinner outside, they couldn’t find a nearby Bon chon so they had settled for Kenny Rogers, which is just as good.

As they make their way to the table, Blaster finds himself sitting next to Zild again, who is scooted away from him a few inches. _Ba’t ba ayaw nya magpa-tabi,_ he thinks. The guitarist watches the bassist’s face from the side.

“Bukas, saan ule tayo?”, Badjao asks, he’s sitting across them next to Gelo.

“Hmm?”, Blaster muttered,

“Di ikaw, si Gelo.”

_Oh, oops._

“Sa xxxx center”, Gelo says,

“Anong o-orderin nyo guys.” Zild asks as a waitress approaches them,

“Ah, ako...” Blaster starts, looking at the menu that was handed to them. “Yung solo A, chicken, tas for drinks, ice tea.”

“Ako yung pasta-“, Zild begins, but gets cut off,

“Excuse me... Ikaw ba si Blaster?”, the waitress asked reluctantly,

“Ah, oo.”, Blaster replied

“Sorry, pwedeng magpapicture?”, she asked shyly, already taking her phone out of her pocket, Blaster takes a moment to quickly look over his friends, Badjao shrugs and Gelo is nodding.

“Sure! Pero sama mo friends ko.”, Blaster says, and puts an arm around Zild, he can feel the bassist’s body going rigid against him again _._

_Ang sensitive._

“Siyempre!”, the waitress says with eagerness, turns on her camera and leans a little towards Blaster, he can see his friends on her phone screen, everyone’s smiling, but Zild’s smile is a little strained. She takes a few pictures, thanks the group and puts her phone back into her pocket, Zild proceeds to recite his order again.

When the other two were telling their orders, the bassist quietly tells Blaster,

“Pwede ka nang bumitaw.”

 _Jusko, Blaster._ The Guitarist realizes he hadn’t put his arm away and quickly withdrawed it.

Zild clears his throat and Blaster pats down his jacket. They waited for their food in awkward silence.

* * *

**_ Zild _ **

After eating dinner outside, their driver took them back to the hotel. It’s almost midnight at the halls when Zild had changed into more comfortable clothes, a white shirt and yellow pajamas, he went outside of the room to sit at the hallway in front of his room.

He’s sat up against the wall looking at his phone. He’s on twitter searching his own band looking for recent tweets about them.

  * grabe yung energy kanina ng ivos, miss ko na agad sila zild blaster snd badjao haahahha charot feeling
  * ang saya sa gig ng iv of spades kanina
  * i feel so blessed to have seen ivos perform on my bday 😭😭😭
  * ang galing nilang tatlo first time ko manood ng performance ng ivos



He sees a few blurry photos of them taken from a far. Then he searches for his own name.

  * ang ganda ni zild kanina shet want to see them again, wala pa nga pero excited nako manood ulit ng next gig nila
  * ang bangis ni zild mag bass, saludo ako
  * hoyyyy nanood ako ng gig ng ivos ang cute ni zild, bias ko tlga syaaa <3



Zild lets out a breath, he’s relieved he didn’t see any negative comments. _Siyempre meron yun._ There’s bound to be negative comments about them but he didn’t want to lurk that much longer and see for himself. It’s really not unhealthy of him to dig for criticism on their band online

He scrolls just a bit more and ends up seeing a picture of the exact moment when his and Blaster’s face were inches apart, the picture is captioned ‘homaygad yung lumapit si zild kay blaster kanina ang hot, zildter is real.’

The bassist’s breath hitches. He goes to twitter’s search bar and starts to type ‘zildter’.

The door next to his room suddenly swings open, causing Zild to almost drop his phone, he frantically exits the app and absentmindedly opens a different app.

He looks up to see who left the room, he sees Blaster, who has changed into his shorts. They look at each other in the eye for a second, “Wow pajamas.”, Blaster says with a smirk, making Zild look at his pajamas.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?”, the bassist asks,

“Anong ginagawa mo dito???”, the guitarist asks,

“W..Wala.”, Zild stuttered, Blaster moved, head hovering over Zild, Blaster’s eyes went wide and a huge grin spread on his face, then he suddenly starts laughing really loud.

Zild is confused and turns his gaze towards what Blaster was laughing at, he sees his phone screen and sees that he had opened Grindr. _OH MY GOD_. The bassist hurriedly exits the app.

[Author’s note: Grindr is a dating app for gay, bisexual, and trans men that are looking for other men, it’s widely known for being used by gay men mainly for hook-ups and not serious relationships]

“OH MY GOD, ZILD.” Blaster exclaims in amusement, “Nag-gaganyan ka pala!”

“HOY.”, Zild grumpily shouts and stands up, the guitarist only continues to laugh.

“Kaya pala mag-isa sa hallway,” Blaster said in between giggles, “Busy.”

“WALA AKONG GINAGAWA DITO.”, Zild yells defensively, Blaster shushes the bassist, covering his mouth, “Nasa hallway tayo, tanga.”

Zild puts the guitarist’s hand away from his mouth,“Wag mo nga ko hawakan.”

“Sorry sorry!”, Blaster puts his hands up in defense mockingly, “’Nga pala, ka-match mo lang pwede humawak sayo, sorry.”, he teased but his smile was a little strained, _a little... sad?_

“GAGO.”, Zild starts loudly again, he catches himself shouting again and continues a bit softer, but still furious, “‘di ko na ginagamit yun!!!”

“Weh, ba’t nakabukas.”

“Na pindot ko lang!!! Nakakagulat ka kasi e, bigla ka bumubukas ng pinto tas para ka pang kabayo magbukas!”

“Edi anong ginagawa mo dito kung hindi ka nag g-grindr.”, Blaster pressed,

“Nag t-twitter lang ako okay!?”, Zild opens his twitter and holds his phone up to Blaster, nothing malicious. “Wala ka naman talaga dapat pake e!”

The guitarist is squinting in suspicion, “If ‘di mo na ginagamit ba’t nasa phone mo parin?”

Zild groans, he withdraws his phone, deletes the app and holds it back up to show it to him,

“Ayan, dinelete ko na. Happy?”

“Okie, fine. Yun lang naman.” Blaster says, sounding satisfied.

“Ano bang ginagawa mo dito?”

“Wala, mang-buburaot sana ako sa ‘yo sa kwarto niyo, mukha naman na achieve ko na yun.”, Blaster says and grins, pleased with himself, Zild tsks.

“Anyway, thanks for deleting Grindr.” the guitarist says with a huge goofy smile and goes back to his room.

_Tangina... Thanks for deleting Grindr..._

Zild stared at Blaster’s door.

Is Blaster implying that he doesn’t want me to hook up with other men?

_Putangina naman o... Zild, wala lang yun, wag lagyan ng meaning..._

Zild storms into his room, roughly tosses himself onto his bed and takes a pillow and shoves his face into it to scream.

_PUTANGINA._

“UY, okay ka lang?”, Gelo asks from his bed across the room,

“Ayoko na, Gelo. Ayoko na.” Zild replies in a plead,

“‘Di ka naman nagqquit ng banda diba?”

“Huh!? Hindi! Baliw!”

“Okay good.”

Zild stares at his pillow, “‘di ko naman kayang humiwalay ‘dun e.”, he whispered.

_________________________________

It was the next day, they’re on their way to xxxx center to perform, the two had not mentioned anything about last night on, but Blaster keeps looking at Zild with a smirk that only he understands.

_Tangina talaga ng universe._ The bassist thought.

When they get to the xxxx center, they’re met with a huge crowd, there is already screaming from the audience as they assembled their equipment on stage, Badjao sets his drums with the assistance of a staff there, Blaster arranges and adjusts his pedals, and Zild opens his laptop and setting up the program the music.

Zild carries his bass, puts the strap over his shoulder and walks up to the mic,

“Hi everyone.” the crowd screams, Blaster is testing his guitar and Badjao his drums.

“Thank you all for coming today, we are IV of Spades and we’re going to perform ‘Mundo’” the crowd cheers, Blaster starts the iconic guitar riff, and the crowd gets even louder.

“‘San darating ang mga salita.

Na nanggagaling sa aming dalawa?

Kung lumisan ka, 'wag naman sana

Ika'y kumapit na, nang 'di makawala...”

Zild sang, and Blaster effortlessly played his riff after as if answering Zild,

“Aking sinta”, Zild sang as his gaze fell onto Blaster, who was gazing back at him,

“Ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo.”, they sang together, Blaster being the second voice.

Zild then looks away from the guitarist after hearing a few people reacting to their shared stare, his heart was beating so fast. _Focus._

The next lines had gone smoothly, and before they knew it, it was time for Blaster’s guitar solo.

Zild played his bass while breathlessly watching Blaster as he shred away on his guitar, with his eyes shut, grinding his hips to the music and biting his lip as he worked on the strings.

Blaster’s eyes snap open and is looking directly at him, he looked incredibly hot today, with his hair and shirt messed up from moving, both their mouths hanging open as if in pleasure from the music.

He wonders how they must look to the audience. _Fuck._ The thought of fans watching them be like this made Zild’s heart pound and his breath hitch, as if aroused, he played his bass with so much intensity he had bend over and started running around the stage.

Then, just behind the guitarist his foot trips over a thick wire, but he was able to balance himself immediately, he proceeds to walk back to his mic,

**_Fuck!!!_ **

He had really hurt his foot.

_Fuck, ang sakit..._

He willed himself to ignore the throbbing pain and continued to play, though with much more effort. He could feel beads of his sweat rolling off his neck as he pushed through the song. He didn’t around anymore in the next songs they performed and time to time he would catch Blaster looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Probably wondering where all his energy went...

______________________________________

After performing several songs, they took a break to interact with the fans,

“How are we, tonight?” Zild asked, voice loud through the speakers.

The crowd cheered, from the voices he could hear ‘good!’ ‘awesome!’ and ‘i love you’s,

“One last?”, Zild asked the crowd, internally, it was him begging because he was in so much pain right now. He’s struggling to keep himself upright. The crowd’s voices didn’t sound pleased.

Zild lets out a heavy breath that is probably unnoticeable to the fans.

“One last nalang.” Blaster says into his mic, the crowd ‘aaaww’s in disappointment,

“Pabebe kasi kami eeh.” the guitarist joked, he gives a knowing look at Zild.

The bassist only nods, and readies himself for the next song, the pain is too distracting for him to keep entertaining the audience...

After the last song, they’re taking away their equipment, with some help from the staff of the place. They had said their goodbyes to the fans, who were still watching them fix their things.

Zild was already on his way to the stairs that lead to the backstage, struggling on his first step,

“Uy”, Blaster says beside him and offers his arm, Zild looks at it first then at the guitarist’s face, who looked dead serious, he takes Blaster’s arm. They hear fans start to shriek behind them, which they ignored and proceeded to walk down the stairs together.

“Gago ka, ba’t kasi ang likot mo.”, Blaster says,

“Bago ba na malikot ako?”, Zild joked,

“Hindi. Pero tignan mo na didisgrasya ka sa kakaganyan mo.”

Zild is quiet for a second.

“Satingin mo nakita nila yun?”, Zild asks,

“Ewan ko.. Pero wala naman pake mga yun, nadulas na nga ko isang beses diba? Tinawanan mo nga lang ako e.”

Zild chuckles, but he feels a little bad for that,

“Sorry.” Zild said in a quiet voice,

Blaster only laughs, “Ok lang yun.”

They reach the backstage and find Gelo, who sees them arm in arm,

“Uy, pupunta ba tayo ng prom?”, Gelo teased,

“Mukhang na-sprain si Zild.”, Blaster says

“Huh? Kelan?”

“Kanina, malamang.”

“‘di ko napansin kaya!”, Gelo says defensively, which Zild was relieved to hear,

“Bili tayo ng benda para dyan”, Gelo says, holding him on the back.

Blaster was still letting the bassist hold him on the arm, which the bassist happily held onto up until they got into the van.

After their things were packed (Blaster had packed Zild’s things for him, _kasi may sprain ka... Wag mo lagyan ng meaning.._ Zild thought _)_ , they stopped by at the nearest pharmacy for bandages and went back to the hotel.

——————————————————-

**_ Blaster _ **

Back in Blaster and Badjao’s room, Blaster is lying on his back on his bed with his arms crossed under his head.

“Parang tanga ‘to si Zild.”, Blaster mutters to himself,

“Bro, wag mo naman murahin yung na injured,” Badjao says, amused,

“Pano kasi takbo ng takbo. Na-sprain tuloy. Di na matutuloy ung gig bukas.”

“Na sprain nako dati, kinaya ko naman.”

“Eh nakaupo ka lang naman e!”

“Ulul, yung pedal kaya!”, the drummer argued

“Ay oo nga.”, the guitarist says, admittedly.

“Eh medyo maselan yan si Zild e.”, Blaster added,

“Sus, concerned ka lang e.”,

This causes Blaster to turn and look at the drummer, “Malamang!”

“Malamang.”, Badjao repeats in a mocking tone,

“Ang sama neto ni Badjao.”

“Ikaw nga dyan tinatawag na tanga yung taong na sprain, wag ako!”, Badjao says, going in the bathroom in their room and locking the door behind him.

The room turns quiet, the guitarist stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, then decides to stand up and go to the hallway. He knocks on Zild and Gelo’s door, which Zild answers, Blaster notices that his foot is already wrapped with a bandage.

“’Ba naman to si Gelo, sya pa talaga pinagbukas mo ng pinto.”, Blaster says jokingly (but also a little seriously), as he enters their room,

“Ay, sya malapit sa pinto e.”, Gelo says in defense, sitting on his bed from the other side of the room,

“Wala talagang kagentle-gentleman”, the guitarist shakes his head then looks at Zild, “Uy, ba’t ka pa tayo ng tayo.”

“Sorry na sir, binuksan ko lang naman yung pinto diba?”, Zild says and sits on the edge of his bed,

“Ang labo mo kausap, Ter.”, Gelo says.

Blaster chuckles and sits next to Zild, who doesn’t go rigid or scoot away from him this time, it feels like a small victory to the guitarist. He looks at Zild from the side, who is quietly looking at his own bandaged foot.

“Hingi akong ice para dyan.”, Blaster decides, stands up and goes over the telephone to order some ice from the staff.

Zild is watching him as he speaks with the staff on the phone, Blaster briefly smiles at him, and Zild returns a small smile.

The staff arrives a few minutes later with the ice, which is covered with a towel, Blaster takes this from the staff and thanks him, closes the door then brings the ice to Zild.

“Higa ka.”, Blaster requested which Zild follows, lying down on his back. Blaster is standing at the foot of the bed, he takes pillow and places it under Zild’s injured foot, then putting the ice wrapped in towel near Zild’s ankle.

The bassist lets out a sigh of relief,

“Ok ba?”, Blaster asked, which Zild nods to,

“Sana all.”, Gelo says from his bed, which makes the two laugh,

“Pilayin kita, Gelo.”, Zild joked, causing the blonde man to laugh.

Blaster sits at the edge of the bed near Zild’s head. They’re quiet for a few seconds.

“Kaya mo pa ba bukas?”, Blaster asked.

Zild looks up at him, he looks pitiful like this, _what the fuck,_ Blasterfeels heart squeeze,

“Parang kaya ko pa naman.”, Zild answered softly, looking down at his foot.

Blaster lowkey wanted him to say he didn’t want to push through with the gig tomorrow, he was worried for his bandmate.

Blaster sat there quietly, and the last thing he remembers was the sound of Zild’s quiet breathing.

When Blaster had opened his eyes, he could already see how bright it was outside from the curtains.

_Nakatulog ako?_

He notices the large empty space in the bed beside him.

_Nakatulog ako sa tabi ni Zild._

“Hi.”, greeted a very familiar voice, he looks over to the owner of the voice and sees Zild already getting dressed, he’s wearing his long black dress.

Blaster feels his chest flutter at the sight. He starts to stand up and rubs his eyes,

“Anong oras na?”

“8:30. Maghanda ka na.”

“Kamusta paa mo?”

Zild moved his left foot, the bandaged one, he was wearing adidas skating sneakers today, probably to accommodate his foot.

“Masakit.”, Zild admits.

Blaster frowns.

“Keri lang yan.”, Zild says assuringly with a smile, though a little strained again,

“Balik ka na muna sa kwarto mo.”

“Okay.”, Blaster says, stands and gives one last look at Zild before leaving his room.

Blaster goes straight to his room and finds Badjao dressed up as well, in a striped shirt and denim jacket and black pants, with his staple cap and sunglasses on.

Badjao turns around when he notices his presence, “Huy, san ka nanggaling?”, the drummer asked

“Sa kabilang kwarto.”

“Ba’t ka dun natulog?”

“Nilagyan ko lang ng ice paa ni Zild.”

“Kailangan kasama ka matulog?”

“Nakatulog lang naman ako!”, Blaster says, picking out clothes to wear, and taking it to the bathroom.

“Ayus. One night stand?”

Blaster frowned at him and closed the bathroom door.

_Hay nako, I wish._

**_  
Zild _ **

They have their breakfast at the hotel downstairs, then pack their things on the van, it was their fourth gig out of five this week. Zild was really eager to get everything over with. It’s so frustrating being flustered all the time around his bandmate! So he’s really insistent on the performance today despite his foot hurting like hell.

They arrived at the venue earlier than they’re supposed to. The show is scheduled at 2:30PM and they got there at 11:30AM. The place was average, not that wide, not that narrow, there are many chairs stacked in the corners of the room, the entrance is directly across the stage, which is average-sized as well and has the curtains currently unrolled.

Zild, antsy as ever, uses the free time to set up, meanwhile the staff and the others haven’t even touched the equipment.

“Huy, mamaya ka na kaya mag-set.”, Blaster says, who came from behind him.

“Mag-lunch na muna tayo.”, Blaster juts a thumb over his back at the others, Gelo, Badjao, the driver, and some of the staff were already leaving to have their lunch outside.

Zild remained seated on a plastic chair, hunched over his laptop,

“Okay lang, ‘di ako nagugutom.”, Zild says, smiling weakly.

Blaster frowns a little.

“Guys, kakain kami sa xxxx, di ba kayo sasama?”, Gelo calls,

“Okay lang ako!”, Zild responded,

“Teka, susunod nalang kami.”, Blaster says, waving them off,

“Sige, text ko nalang kayo kung san kami kakain ah.”, Gelo says, and leaves with the group.

As soon as Zild was alone with Blaster, he got nervous. _Ugh... Zild, stop..._

“Ba’t di ka sumama sa kanila?”, Zild asked.

Blaster pulled up chair and sat near Zild.

“Zild...”, he started, “May problema ba tayo?”

The bassist’s heart raced at the guitarist’s question.

“Wala naman...”, Zild lied, “Thank you nga pala sa kagabi.”, he tells him instead, and pretends to be busy on his laptop.

Blaster looks at him and shuts his laptop, “Zildjian.”

Blaster calling his whole name had forced him to look at the guitarist. “Please, lagi mo nalang ako iniiwasan.” he said, with pleading eyes, “Gusto ko tayo maging tulad ng dati, please. Yung nag nagbibiruan pa tayo. Para ka kasing di makagalaw pag kasama mo ko, ayoko na ng ganun.“

_Gusto mo yung ako pa yung yumayakap sayo, yung ako pa yung malambing..._ Zild thought.

_Gusto ko din magawa ulit yung mga yun, kung alam mo lang... Pero ang hirap kasi na alam mong may gusto ako sayo, mas maaalala ko pa na nireject mo ko.._

_Di ko kayang harapin yun.._

“Kung may problema, ayusin na natin.”, Blaster says.

“Gusto ko...”, Zild starts quietly,

“Gusto ko din naman bumalik sa dati e. Pero hindi ko kaya...”, Zild blinks away the tears that were starting to form,

“Ngayon nga, parang wala akong lakas para ituloy ‘tong gig...”

Blaster is quick on his feet and crouching near Zild and putting his hand on the bassist’s back.

“I-move nalang natin, maiintindihan naman nila e.”, Blaster says gently, the guitarist’s comforting gestures is causing Zild’s emotions to topple over, he covers his face with his hands.

“Blaster. Stop. Please, lalo lang ako nasasaktan.”, Zild quietly sobbed and Blaster stared and asked, “Bakit?”

“Kasi alam kong di mo ako gusto, at ang hirap- di ako makahinga tuwing ganyan ka sakin, tuwing ang bait mo sakin, naaalala ko lang na di ka mapapasakin.”, Zild finally spills, looking straight at Blaster with tearful eyes, there was no use it hiding it, he was already hurting emotionally and physically, Zild had gotten tired of avoiding it.”

Blaster only stares at him with his mouth slightly open.

“Sorry,” Zild laughed sadly, “Iniiyakan ko yung mga ganito, ang hina ko-“

“You think wala akong gusto sayo?”

Zild couldn’t respond, he could only blink. He hadn’t even finished processing what Blaster said when the guitarist pressed their lips together.

Blaster pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds, seconds that seemed much more longer.

**__ **

**_ Blaster (SPG! SMUT SCENE AHEAD) _ **

Zild appears to be stunned, he blinks a few times, slowly he starts, “Teka...”,

his face growing redder every second, “Kiniss mo ko...”, he says quietly.

“Oo, kasi gusto din kita Zild!”, Blaster says shamelessly, he can feel his own face getting hot from his declaration of love.

“Kelan pa?”, Zild asked

“Matagal na!! Since 3 years ago pa nga...”, Blaster rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Zild stared at him wideyed, “Bakit?”, the guitarist asked.  
“Oh my God, Blaster. Mas nauna ka pang nagkagusto sakin… Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi...”

Blaster feels a sudden pang of guilt.

“Hindi ko din alam...”, Blaster trails off, but starts again, ”Hindi ako magaling mag express ng mga ganito, pag dating sa pag-ibig... Kung may mahina man ako nga yun e, ang tagal ko nang binabalak umamin pero lagi akong natatakot. Ang tapang mo sa totoo lang, Zild...”

He paused for a second, then added, “Natatakot din ako baka nag bago na isip mo sakin.”

He had always been afraid of showing emotional vulnerability, but he did love him, he just doesn’t really show it, and that’s his mistake. If you don’t want to lose someone, you have to let them know that.

That’s why he had felt that Zild would stop liking him...

Then he suddenly felt Zild hold his hand, “‘Di magbabago isip ko sayo.”, the bassist says, and kisses Blaster back, which ignites something inside of the guitarist.

As the seconds go by, the kiss becomes more heated, his tongue gently slipping in Zild’s mouth which Zild enthusiastically accepts,

Blaster can tell that Zild is becoming more needy, his breath becoming shallower and holding onto the his shoulders as if to steady himself, the guitarist leaned closer and slid his arms behind the bassist’s body,

Zild pulled away from his lips and proceeded to kiss his jaw, then his neck, causing Blaster to groan. Then Zild left his chair to sit onto Blaster’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, Blaster used this opportunity to kiss Zild’s neck, licking and biting gently, getting a soft moan out of the bassist.

Zild had probably noticed that Blaster was getting hard in his jeans when he started to grind down onto his erection, letting out sighs with each roll of his hip

“Fuck!”, Blaster exclaimed, he grabs Zild by the hips, stopping him with one hand, which gets him a confused look from the bassist.

“Wait... Kung gagawin natin to.”, he pats his jacket and takes out a small bottle of lube from one of the inner pockets, Zild’s face grew red again at the sight of it.

Blaster stares at Zild, as if waiting for him to allow it. Zild nods and Blaster unzips his pants and pulls out his member, then with his other hand lifts Zild’s dress up above his pale stomach, revealing his erection.

Blaster’s breath catches at the sight of his best friend straddling him and presenting himself like this, skin white against the black fabric of his dress, the guitarist could feel himself twitch, he was so turned on…  
“Gusto mo bang ako or..”, Blaster asked bashfully,

Zild knew what he meant, “Ako nalang.”, he pulls his underwear down his thighs gracefully, takes the bottle of lube from him and coats his own finger with it, then reaches behind himself.

Zild had to stand a little to be able to do it, shutting his eyes and letting out sighs as he prepped himself. Blaster couldn’t help but stroke his own length while he’s at it,

“Shit... Dito pa natin ginagawa..”, Blaster says breathlessly, realizing the scenario they’re in, he couldn’t believe he was seeing his best friend like this… Here out of all places.

“Huh?”  
“Dito sa stage. We’re going to fuck on the stage.”  
Zild suddenly moaned, but stifles it midway. “Shit… Onga…”

Blaster grabs Zild by the hips, “Pwede na ba boss?”  
Zild breathes out a laugh and nods, Blaster could feel his tip press against Zild’s slick entrance.

Slowly, while he lead the bassist as he sat himself down on the guitarist’s length, eyes fluttering closed and hissing as he filled himself with _Blaster_.

Once he is seated fully, Blaster let out a low groan. _Holy fuck… Zild is riding me…._

Zild worked his hips with a steady pace, arms holding onto Blaster’s shoulders as he rode him, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging slightly open.

Zild’s dress was covering himself so Blaster had bunched up the fabric of Zild’s dress into his fist while holding onto the bassist’s hip.

Blaster leaned forward to kiss him again which Zild eagerly returns.

This went on aftera while until Zild had slowed to a stop, “Zild? Bakit, okay ka lang?”, Blaster worried, looking up at his face, rubbing his hand behind the bassist’s thigh soothingly.  
“Ter.. Sorry, di ko na kaya…Yung sprain ko…”

Blaster feels his chest tighten with guilt, _Fuck, oo ng pala…_

“Wait.”, Blaster said, he thought of an idea and pulled out of Zild, he gently laid him on the stage floor and knelt down between Zild’s legs so he wasn’t putting weight on his injury.

“Ayan, para komportable ka.”, Blaster says, pleased. Blaster puts a hand beside Zild’s head and uses the other to hike up Zild’s dress way up his chest now, fully exposing him.

“Fuck…Yung position natin…”, Zild says, he moans as Blaster slid back inside of him, the guitarist groans as he feels Zild tighten around him.

Blaster then starts thrusting into him slowly and deeply, Zild responds with whines, putting his arms around Blaster’s neck and grabbing his long hair.

“Yes…Yes…” Zild panted, “Pinapanood nila tayo.”  
  
“Sino?”, Blaster says in his ear,

“Nasa stage tayo diba.” Zild says and groans as Blaster grinded into him again.  
“Kink mo ba yan?”, Blaster asks with a breathy chuckle.

Zild goes silent for a second, then quietly, “Parang.”

Blaster laughs, _let’s give them a show then,_ he thought _._  
Blaster fastens the pace and bites Zild’s shoulder.

“Fuck! Blaster! Ah...”, Zild gasped, shutting his eyes real tight and locking his legs around the guitarist’s waist, “Blaster, Blaster…”

By the sounds he was making, Blaster can tell that he’s close.

Zild strokes himself to his climax. The dirty sound of the Blaster’s length thrusting into the bassist echoing in the stage was enough to put him over the edge, Blaster bites his own lip as pulls out and finishes, coming onto Zild’s stomach.

Blaster collapses onto him, completely worn out and breathing heavily. Underneath him Zild’s breath was heavy, too. Zild stroked his hair as the guitarist lay on top of him, they stay that way for a moment, until they Blaster’s phone starts ringing. They look at each other with wide eyes. Blaster fished his phone out of the pocket of his jacket, and answered the call,

“Hello?”

“Nasan na kayo?”, Badjao spoked through the phone, just in time.

“Ay.”, Blaster uttered, he looks at Zild who is still lying on the stage floor, a total mess, he was getting turned on again so he looks away, “Nandito parin kami sa stage.”  
“Ano bang ginagawa nyo dyan at ang tagal nyo? Matatapos na kami dito uy.”  
“Uhm… Nagusap kasi kami, I think it’s best na i-move nalang natin yung date ng gig.”

Zild was going to protest, but Badjao’s voice cuts him off, “Huh? Ganun ba?”  
“Maawa ka naman o, hirap na makatayo yung isa.” _Double meaning right now._  
“Anyway, papunta na kami diyan. Thanks, labyu.”

Zild silently watches him with wide eyes.

“So…”, Blaster starts, “Nag-enjoy ka ba?”

The bassist rolls his eyes at him, but can’t help smile at him, “Magayos na tayo at hinihintay na tayo dun.”

Blaster stood up to get some wet wipes from Zild’s bag nearby, and starts cleaning him up.

“Fuck, sorry.”, Blaster says, referring to what he did to him.

“Okay lang.”, Zild said, smiling weakly. “Ibig sabihin ba neto... Jowa na kita?”, he asked shyly as Blaster wiped the mess off of him.

This gets a laugh out of the guitarist, “Malamang!”

“Just making sure.”

“Grabe.. Di ka pa sure, pagtapos natin mag-ano?”

“Malay mo one night stand.”, Zild joked.  
“Wag kang mag-alala.” Blaster kisses him on the lips one last time, “Meron pang next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Na pansin ko yung lack of Zildter/Honeybunch content so I made this.  
> Sana hindi magbago yung tingin nyo kila Zild at Blaster after neto ahhhaha  
> Also, apologies in advance if you come across some technical terms that are wrong, I won’t be able to make changes since I orphaned this work
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you guys had fun reading, at sana dumami pa lalo ang Zildter fics dahil napaka underrated ng ship na to!


End file.
